El dragon negro
by vicente 17
Summary: un nuevo miembro se une al club de investigación de lo oculto pero los problemas no tardan en llegar junto con el como cambiara la historia de nuestros héroes descúbranlo en el dragón negro
1. Chapter 1

El dragón negro

N/a: es mi primer fanfic tengan misericordia de mi

Advertencia: hay lemon

Capitulo 1: el comienzo Era un día normal en la academia kuoh todos daban sus clases normales, pero en otro lugar se daba una batalla campal

En algún lugar del cielo de Japón 2 sombras luchaban en el cielo pero una trataba de huir

Sombra 1: maldito ya vete-dijo este con odio aumentando su velocidad

Sombra 2: no te escaparas niño dual shock-mientras lanzaba 2 laser de color rojo saliendo de sus ojos golpeando a la primera sombra haciendo que este diera un grito de dolor

Sombra 1: aaa…

Sombra 2: que pasa quieres llorar-dijo con un tono de burla

Sombra 1: maldito ya me arte black flames-poniendo sus manos en posición lanzo un lanzallamas de color negro que lo rodeaban unos rayos amarillos

Sombra 2: fallaste-dijo mientras esquivaba el ataque

Mientras tanto En el club de investigación de lo oculto

Issei: ey kiba que hacemos aquí-dijo issei susurrando

Kiba: azazel nos mando a llamar dijo que era algo importante shh ahí viene-dijo en voz baja

Azazel: se preguntaran que hacen aquí, a habido una batalla por todo Japón y se aproxima hacia acá así que quiero que se preparen para cualquier cosa-dijo con cara seria

Todos: hai

Issei:(pensando) una batalla

Kiba: issei que no vienes?

Issei: si ya voy-dijo acompañando a los demás

En el cielo cerca dela academia kuoh

Sombra 1: es hora de acabar con esto dark dragón-cubriendo todo su cuerpo con llamas negras que hacían la silueta de un dragón golpeo a su perseguidor en el estomago haciendo que tosiera sangre

Sombra 2: eres fuerte niño se nota que eres hijo de tu padre pero no puedes conmigo fire crush-su brazo se cubrió de llamas y golpeo a su objetivo haciendo que este callera en picada cayendo en la entrada de la academia quedando inconsciente

Sombra 2: te tengo-pero de repente una energía verde (dragón shoot) paso frente suyo haciendo que se detuviera

Issei: oye tu déjalo-dijo issei apuntándolo con abscalon

Rias: asia, akeno pueden curar a ese chico

Asia/akeno: hai-dijeron dirigiéndose al chico inconsciente

Sombra 2: mierda estoy muy cansado tendré huir-pensaba este mientras estaba suspendido en el aire

Sombra 2: será para la próxima emperador dragón rojo-dijo desapareciendo en un circulo mágico Todos se acercaron a ver al muchacho

Koneko: y que aremos con el-dijo con si tono habitual

Rias: que tal si lo llevamos a casa de issei hasta que despierte y decida que hacer-dijo en tono de pregunta

Kiba: y que opinas issei kun después de todo es tu casa-pregunto

Issei: claro-dijo algo nervioso

Rias: entonces vámonos-dijo rias creando un círculo mágico tele trasportando a todos mientras que issei y kiba cargaban al chico

En la residencia hyodo

Todos estaban en la sala mientras que en el cuarto de issei

Sombra 1: ah?...-dijo confundido, abriendo sus al ojos lentamente al notar que estaba acostado en una cama-como llegue aquí-sentándose en la cama observando la habitación donde se encontraba

En la sala

Asia: iré a ver como esta el muchacho-mientras levantaba de su silla

Xenovia: no te preocupes asia yo iré- respondió xenovia mientras subía las escaleras

En el cuarto de issei

Se oían unos pasos como si alguien fuera a entra

Sombra 1: que demonios es eso-mientras rápidamente se ponía en pose de combate mientras se abría la puerta Al abrirse la puerta el chico vio a una chica de pelo azul y al instante este quedo estatico ya que para el era preciosa

Desde la perspectiva de xenovia vio a un chico de su edad su cabello de color negro corto era de tez morena usaba un suéter con una capucha y unos pantalones negros unas nikes shock negras con amarillo y un guante sin dedos en la mano derecha

Xenovia: al aparecer te levantaste que tal si bajas a la sala-dijo mirando al joven

Sombra 1: te amo digo digo claro claro vamos a la sala-dijo el desconocido sonrojado

Xenovia: ok

En un lugar muy lejano y oscuro

Se vio a alguien entrando a una cueva

¿: El amo no te perdonar esta-dijo una mujer riendo

Sombra 2:cállate izanami-dijo molesto acercándose a una gran puerta donde se encontraba un trono de oro en el había un ser sentado en la oscuridad de la habitación

Sombra 2: amo no pude capturarlo-mientras hacia reverencia

¿: Bastardo-dijo el extraño dándole una bofetada

Sombra 2: por favor perdóneme amo-dijo de rodillas

¿: No te preocupes hijo mío aun eres muy débil pero muy pronto llegara el momento de mi venganza

Eso fue el primer capitulo por favor dejen reviews para saber como mejorar y hasta la próxima


	2. Capitulo 2: conociendo

Hola aquí estoy con otro capitulo gracias por las reviews y continuemos

Capitulo 2: conociendo

En sala de la residencia hyodo ya hacían todos hasta el chico nuevo la tensión se sentía en el aire hasta que alguien decidió hablar

Quien eres-dijo koneko con su tono de frialdad habitual

El chico quedo estático a tal pregunta pero recordó cual era su objetivo al sentir la presencia de un dragón en la sala

Responderé todas sus preguntas después de hablar con issei hyodo-respondió el completo extraño

Claro puedes hablar con el-dijo rias dándole permiso

Pero en privado-dijo el chico nuevo dejando un tono misterio en el aire

Está bien-dijo issei algo nervioso llevando al chico a su cuarto

En el cuarto de issei

Y que quieres decirme-dijo issei nervioso cerrando la puerta

Necesito hablar con draig sino te molesta-respondió el joven apuntando a su mano izquierda

Ok-dijo issei algo confundido por la petición del joven

Socio hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo-decía issei mientras aparecía la gema de draig en su mano

Ese poder no lo había sentido en milenios eres el hijo de negro-dijo draig sorprendido

Si-respondió el joven

Y como esta el-dijo draig con un tono de pregunta

El…murió-dijo con un leve tono de tristeza en su voz

Lo siento y para que querías hablar conmigo

Mi padre antes de morir me dijo que si tenía problemas buscara al portador del boosted gear y le pidiera que me entrene… y por eso e venido hasta aquí a pedirle issei hyodo que por favor me entrene-dijo el joven con la cabeza baja mientras su capucha le tapaba la mitad de la cara mientras apretaba los puños con rabia

Pero este se alzo su mirada al sentir que alguien le ponía la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo

No te preocupes cuentas conmigo-dijo issei con una sonrisa

Gracias issei-dijo el joven

Oye y quien es negro-dijo issei confundido

Que tal si bajamos para explicarles a todos quien soy-dijo el joven con una sonrisa

Ok-dijo issei abriendo la puerta

En la sala de la residencia hyodo

Bueno me preguntaron quien soy a…-dijo suspirando-bueno yo soy tytos (pronunciación taitos) hijo de Darkryu el dragón celestial negro y de la humana Erika Dawkins sobrino de los dragones celestiales draig y albion

Todos en la habitación quedaron con una cara de confusión

Espera como es eso de sobrino de draig y albion-dijo issei confundido

Y como es eso de dragón celestial negro-dijo kiba

Y que eres si tu madre era humana y tu padre un dragón-pregunto gasper con un poco de miedo

Esta bien contestare denme un respiro-dijo tytos un poco alterado-mmm por donde empiezo-dijo con su mano en la barbilla

Que tal si comienzas por el principio-dijo rias

Si empezaré buena idea-dijo tytos

Todos: ya habla-dijeron histéricos

Ok ok bueno en el principio gran rojo creo a los dragones celestiales rojo y blanco de una misma energía pero al terminar de crearlos se dio cuenta de que aun quedaba suficiente energía para crear otro mas así que creo al dragón celestial negro mi padre los dragones celestiales rojo y blanco estaban destinados a pelear para siempre pero el negro no le importaban esas cosas así que se fue a los confines de la tierra acumulando tesoros y conocimientos pero un día alguien lo encontró mi madre y se enamoro de el así pasaron los años pero lo que mi madre mas quería era un hijo de mi padre mi madre pertenecía a la iglesia y le pidió a dios que diera un hijo de mi padre este acepto pero mi padre tenia que convertirse en humano mi padre acepto pero antes de convertirse en humano sello su poder ese mismo día fui concebido a las pocas semanas mi madre savia que estaba embarazada y mi padre sello su poder en el vientre de mi madre mi madre murió en el parto mi padre me entreno para poder usar mis poderes hasta que lo asesinaron y por eso estoy aquí

Pobre tytos-kun-dijo akeno abrazando a tytos haciendo que sus senos quedaran en su cara

No es nada no te preocupes-dijo tytos sonrojado

Tytos quieres quedarte con nosotros-dijo rias con un tono de solidaridad

Si gracias y no se preocupen se que son demonios-dijo con una sonrisa

Como sabes eso-dijo xenovia con un tono de sospecha

soy mitad dragon y además este lugar huele a demonio-dijo guiñándole un ojo a xenovia

esto hizo que xenovia se sonrojara

Bueno tu nos contaste quien eres al menos debemos decirte quienes somos-dijo rias con una sonrisa

Y así pasaron la noche conociéndose y contando sus aventuras hasta que

oye tytos quieres ser mi siervo-pregunto rias

No-grito tytos-digo no gracias pero le serviré en cualquier cosa-dijo con una sonrisa para ocultar su reacción

Ya es tarde y mañana hay que ir a la academia-dijo asia con su usual tono de voz

Tienes razón ya vamos a dormir-dijo rias

Entonces hasta mañana-dijeron kiba y gasper saliendo por la puerta

Pero también salía akeno

Akeno para donde vas-pregunto issei

Voy a hacer un contrato no se preocupen vuelvo ahora-dijo akeno saliendo por la puerta

Ella a estado actuando muy rara últimamente-dijo issei

No es tu problema-dijo koneko con su típico tono

Bueno ya vamos a dormir-dijo rias subiendo las escaleras seguida por lo demás

Bueno creo que dormiré en el sofá-dijo tytos acostándose en el sofá

A las 3:00 am en la residencia hyodo se oía que alguien entraba por la puerta

A… quien esta ahí-pensó tytos aun dormido-ese olor es de un dragón pero si issei esta durmiendo será vali-aun pensando- a la mierda-grito tytos abalanzándose sobre su objetivo

kya….

Se oyó un grito en la sala al oír esto tytos dio un salto que hacia atrás encendiendo la luz

Pero que… que haces aquí-dijo tytos confundido

Bueno eso fue el capitulo 2 ahora escribo de esta manera por que me lo recomendaron y por que a mi se me hace mas cómodo hasta la próxima y por favor dejen reviews


End file.
